particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishida Dynasty
The Ishida dynasty is the Celestial family of Sekouo and of the Shiratokan government-in-exile. History The Ishida dynasty officially started with Sakura Ishida in 2570 following a decision between herself and pro-monarchist groups to seek the establishment of a new Sekouan monarchy. Origins In the early 2570's the pro-monarchy group successfully performed a breakthrough coup d'état of the Democratic Socialists Party. Following their success the new party, rebranded as the Imperial Socialists Party (unrelated to the modern party) called for a monarchy to be established with an Imperial family representing Sekouo's three largest ethno-linguistic and cultural groups with the Ishida family representing the Gao-Showa. However the party was not able to go ahead with the plan as not only was there a fast growing opposition to the group by the general voter base, but several parties who had previously shown support for a monarchy refused the proposed plan in an apparent show of distrust towards the new party. It was'nt to long before the ISP began to fall apart as the PSA refused to back the new leaderships plans and quietly yet formally stated that they would not co-operate with the ISP do to the stances and actions of several members of the leadership. The party completely dissolved after the Otaru Incident, in which Sakura Ishida, against the will of the ISP leadership that had put her in power (if only as a figurehead), went to the old DSP leadership to negotiate a transition back to the old party. However all but a few close allies of Sakura would even consider it and Sakura subsequently, on a live national broadcast renounced any affiliation with the ISP and condemned the leadership, leading to the final blow to the ISP in the form of every elected ISP representative losing their seat in elections on every level of government. Transition to Shiratoku Following the collapse of the old ISP and the re-establishment of the old order of the DSP Sakura Ishida became the sixth leader of the party, using her power and resources to help revive the state level DSP in Shiratoku. After spending several years as leader of the party Sakura resigned and traveled to Shiratoku where she was met by large cheering crowds and had her patience rewarded. The large majority of the people of Shiratoku, unlike the rest of Sekowo not only had no problem with a constitutional monarchy, but also saw Sakura as a kind of hero for standing up against not only the corrupt leadership of the ISP, but also the Federal government in her call for Monarchy, this eventually lead to the Shiratokan government requesting Sakura become the unofficial (do to laws prohibiting monarchical systems of government in Sekouo at the time) Empress of Shiratoku. Coming to Power After a day of consideration Sakura agreed and legislation creating the new unofficial monarchy was passed seven hours later by an eighty-five percent vote by the state legislature. The system of unofficial monarchy remained in place for decades until the Constitutional Referendum of 2631 saw the voters approve of the creation of an official monarchy through the acceptance of the new constitution thereby officially establishing the Ishida Dynasties power. Imperial Family of Sekowo In 2723, following the passing of the 'Empire Bill' Sekouo officially became a Monarchy, however, while the Ishida Dynasty was considered at the time, it would be the House of Reynard that would take hold the position of Imperial Family. In 2852, following the 'Imperial Family Bill' the Ishida Dynasty became the Official Imperial House of Sekouo. Abdication of Empire Following several decades of foreign pressure and discontent among the populace following the forced dismantling of the Empire the Ishida Dynasty officially Abdicated its role as Imperial Family and established a transitional government in 3745, which would eventually lead to a republic being proclaimed several years later. 44th Century Re-Emergence Following nearly seven-hundred years of remaining secluded the Ishida Dynasty officially re-emerged onto the political scene in 4440 alongside the Teikoku Kōmeitō party. In 4442 the Ishida Dynasty was formally re-established as the Imperial Family of the Celestial Empire of Sekouo under the Empress Akatsuki. Structure The Ishida Dynasty is unique in that lineage is traced matrilinearly and thusly the throne is passed primarily through female members of the family. While the structure is officially matrilinear it is possible for a male to inherent the throne if their are no female heir apparent's or if a male heir is old enough but the female heir is not, though in this case only temporarily. Geneology The Ishida Dynasty can be traced back to the early the early 2400's to Otaru Komei, however do to Otaru's lineage being unknown due to his adoptive status, lineage has not been able to be traced back further. The Ishida Dynasty is the sole remaining family of the original two Grand families of the Komeitō Super-Family, the other having been the Komei Dynasty. Ishida Dynasty Today The Ishida Dynasty is currently the ruling Dynasty of Sekouo. Category:Sekowo Category:Shiratoku Category:Nobility